No Longer NewYorkers
by Marlenerocks
Summary: Skipper is surprised when he sees a man walking around with a sleep-dart gun. But when everything goes black and the zoo animals wake up in an unfamiliar place, what will happen to them? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

"_This way, men!"_

_Skipper slid on his belly over to a street lamp. The three other penguins followed him. The four lemurs were racing after him, giggling loudly._

"_They're gaining on us, Skippah!" Private exclaimed. Skipper nodded, showing the young penguin that he understood what was going on. The lead penguin pointed to the direction of the zoo, and the four penguins zoomed over there._

"_Now would be a great time to try out my latest invention!" Kowalski yelled._

"_What is it?" Skipper queried. Kowalski glanced at the ground._

"_Well, uh, I set it up last night… in our HQ. It's shut off now, thank god, but when I turn it on and someone intrudes, laser beams will go off, and… not exactly harm them, but, it'll sting." Kowalski explained. Skipper grinned._

"_Great work Kowalski! We'll turn it on when we get there." Skipper announced._

_Finally they slid inside their HQ. Kowalski ran over to a little touch-pad on the wall and started punching in numbers._

"_Now that I have put in the password, anyone who enters either one of the entrances shall be beamed!" Kowalski rubbed his wings together, excited to see it in action._

"_I will tag you then you will be it!" A voice shouted. The four lemurs poured into their HQ. Without warning, there was a loud alarm sound, and a laser beam blasted toward the lemurs. King Julien screamed and ran around, the laser beam chasing him. Suddenly the red light hit Mort. The mouse lemur giggled._

"_It tickles! Ha, ha, ha!" Mort squealed. The beam switched over to Tasha. She let out a loud shriek, only for it to end in laughter._

"_Mort's right, it does tickle!" Tasha chuckled. Skipper glared at Kowalski. He shuffled his feet._

"_Um, looks like it needs to be adjusted…" Kowalski's voice trailed off. Skipper rolled his eyes._

"_Whata gonna do?" Rico grunted. By now all the lemurs were one the ground, laughing. Kowalski quickly shut off the laser. Tasha sat up, gasping for breath. Maurice sat up next. King Julien and Mort were still laughing._

"_Guys-" Skipper started, only to be cut off by the two lemurs' laughing. "You-" He started again. "You can- Listen to- BE QUIET!" Skipper shouted. King Julien and Mort both leapt to their feet. _

_Before Skipper could say anything else, they heard a voice above. "The lemurs, they're missing." _

"_It's Alice!" Private wailed. The four lemurs quickly scrambled out of the HQ and over to their habitat. The penguins popped up too, just in case._

_Alice was walking around, looking at all the cages. A man followed close behind her carrying… a sleep-dart gun!_

"_Look!" Private pointed at the man. Skipper froze. What was he doing with it?_

"_I think he is- OH MOMMA!" Kowalski wailed. Skipper was astonished by his weird behavior, but he soon pitched forward and hit the ground with a thud. The remaining three penguins all saw something lodged in his back. A sleep-dart._

"_Skippah! They're after us!" Private yelled in his British accent. Skipper nodded._

"_I know. Rico!" Skipper pointed to Rico, but he was unconscious too. He also had a sleep-dart in him._

"_Nighty-night, Skippah…" Private swayed from side to side then fell over. Skipper watched in horror. He was the last one left!_

"_OW!" Skipper screeched as he felt a sleep-dart hit him in the behind. He began to feel dizzy, then everything went black._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Firestar woke up, the air crisp. He stood up and shook his pelt. Walking outside, he saw he was the first one up. He sat on Highledge, gazing over the empty camp. Suddenly, Brambleclaw stuck his head outside of the warriors den. The brown tabby dipped his head.

"Should I organize patrols?" Brambleclaw queried. Firestar nodded. Brambleclaw sat next to Firestar. The cats were starting to wake up.

"Graystripe, you'll lead the dawn patrol. Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Leafpool, and Berrynose will go with you." Brambleclaw ordered. The gray tom gathered up his patrol, then they disappeared through the thorn barrier.

Firestar smiled. His clan was strong. But his stomach hurt. He felt as if something bad was going to threaten his clan and they couldn't fix it, and that unknown creatures would have to come and save them. Firestar chuckled and shook his head. _You've got bees in your brain,_ he thought to himself. _Nothing like that is going to happen._

Brambleclaw turned to Firestar.

"Is something wrong?" Brambleclaw asked. Firestar shook his head.

"I'm fine," Firestar lied. Brambleclaw shrugged and padded away. But no matter how many times Firestar tried to comfort himself, the same thought came returning.


End file.
